Home Is Where The Heart Is
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: Sequel to Harboring the Lost,sequel to Love Doesn't Live Here Any More. Leo doesn't know much about his mom and Megolas doesn't know much about her mom either. These two teens, have more in common thatn they know. They both have dark brown hair and green
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: A Bad Event

"Will Leo Hansburg please come to the office?" a voice droned over the intercom. The class around him murmured and his friend shot him a confused look as he stood and walked to the teacher's desk.

"They just called me to the office, may I go?" he asked. The teacher nodded without looking up and went back to ignoring the class.

Leo was tall, about 6 feet, with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a dimple in his chin that his mother obsessed over. The dimple was just about the only thing he had gotten from his dad, who left when he was 8.

He sighed wanting to go home and sleep instead of being here in this school. It was a Friday, but he still didn't want to be there.

A short girl with red curls passed him in the hall. "Hi Leo!" she beamed, "Are you coming to the football game tonight?"

"I have to don't I?" he asked smiling and turning as she walked behind him.

"I suppose you would Mr. Saxophone," she teased referring to the instrument he played in his school's marching band.

Leo turned back around and walked into the office. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother sitting there waiting for him.

"Oh crap!" he murmured as his mother gave him an icy glare, he knew she would only come if it were an emergency.

"Mrs. Graysler," said the secretary noticing that he had walked into the office, "You two may go into the Principal's office now."

"It's Miss," his mother corrected as she stood up and walked into the principal's office.

Leo gazed after his mother and felt a wave of nausea wash over him. This could not be good.

-----

The young half-elf sat in a courtyard in Minas Tirith. A warm breeze flew past making her dark brown hair cascade behind her. She looked behind her at the playing youngsters she was supposed to be watching, but had been disregarding.

She was short for a half elf, but beautiful for one. Her long dark hair and bright green eyes made her stand out from most crowds. Many told her she resembled her mother so much, those few that had known her mother in the short time she had been here.

"Megolas!" a little child screamed, running towards her holding out a finger with small cut upon it.

"What is wrong little child?" she asked taking his finger tenderly.

"I fell and hurt myself, Megolas," he whined, "Will you make it better?"

"I will grace it with a kiss, will that do ye?"

The little boy nodded and then ran off after she kissed it.

She gazed back off into the morning dew and let her mind wander. The cool air chilled her bare arms, but she ignored the feelings as her teeth began to chatter. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about her mother lately. The woman she had never known about till she had turned fourteen. Her mother had been a child when she was born, only fourteen. The fact that Megolas had even survived was a wonder. There was a legend that her mother had given her life force to her, but Megolas didn't know what the real story was. Her father had told her the story once and then left again.

Legolas Greenleaf, her father, very rarely came to Minas Tirith, the city of her birth and her mother's death. In fact her hadn't been home in about a year. Only once since that birthday when she learned of her mother had he come home to her.

"Megolas Greenleaf?" asked a man running into the courtyard.

Megolas turned and looked at the man who was panting loudly. "I am the one you ask of," she responded.

"You are to come with me," he explained.

"I have to watch these children," she explained. At that moment a nurse from the houses of healing walked in and nodded at her as if to answer the previous predicament. "Very well then, lead the way," she said and followed the man out of the courtyard.

-----

"Please have a seat Mrs. Hansburg," the Principal said pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and folding her hands on her desk.

"It's Miss Graysler," she corrected, "You can call me Medalia though."

"Very well then Medalia," the Principal said slowly her tongue fumbling with the Italian word, "Leo you may sit also."

Leo nodded and sat down very stiffly, he wasn't afraid of what the school had blamed him for this time, just of what his mom would do when she heard the story.

"As you may know, your son," the Principal began, "Has been called to the office many times since he's come to our school."

"Yes and many of them have been a mistake," he exclaimed.

"Quiet Leo," his mother said softly, "Yes, I've noticed. This isn't the first time I've been to your office Mrs. Sharply."

"Yes, well, this time it seems that he has been mentioned in a vandal case."

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

"Leo!" his mother barked, "Hush."

"It seems that someone has taken our school mascot's head and dunked it in tomato juice staining our polar bear red," Mrs. Sharply said curtly.

"What makes you think Leo did this?" his mother asked her voice calm and steady.

"A number of things, a few students saw him walk into the school very early this morning with a very full backpack. Also he was late to his 1st period class, and he has red stains on his shirt."

"I ate spaghetti for lunch today!" he exclaimed once more about ready to jump out of his chair.

"Well, Mrs. Sharply," Medalia began glancing at her son, "You have a bit of evidence against my son. But I hate to tell you, but he nothing of the sort."

"What makes you so sure, Ms. Graysler?"

"A number of things," she mocked her eyes shining, "My son went to school early today with a bag full of candy for a FCA meeting this morning. His white shirt this morning is certainly stained with spaghetti because I packed leftovers in his lunch today."

Leo stared at him mom not really able to say anything. He glanced at Mrs. Sharply who was also staring at his mother her mother slightly open.

"If you are done accusing my son of thing he didn't do for the umpteenth time I'd like to go," his mom said standing up.

"Yes, uh... I am sorry for the mix up but we must be cautious," Mrs. Sharply fumbled standing up also.

Leo jumped to his feet and looked over at his mother.

"Oh, I need to pull Leo out of school for the rest of the day, we have some business uptown and since I'm here we might as well go and take care of it," she added nodded at her son.

"Yes, well you can sign him out while he gets his things for the weekend," the Principal answered.

"That's not necessary," Leo answered smugly, "I have no homework this weekend, since I'm passing all of my classes."

Mrs. Sharply glared at him as Medalia turned her back.

-----

Megolas walked into the large room that King Ellasar used for his study. She'd been here a number of times. Aragorn, as she called him, was the closest thing to a father figure she had. It was the same as always, filled with books, and maps, and many other interesting things that a King could want or need.

There was something new in the study today. Aragorn was there, so was his wife Arwen, but standing in the corner was a person she hadn't seen in quite sometime.

"Father!" she exclaimed and rushed into his arms.

"Megolas," he whispered holding her in his arms, "I need to speak with you my child, quickly before I must leave."

She nodded and he drew her into a side room.

"Father, it is wonderful to see you," she gushed sitting down and looking at him.

Legolas, her father, looked down at her with sorrow and sadness in his face and took a deep breath. "It is wonderful to see you also, my only daughter, but now is not the time for reunion, we must speak."

"Father what is wrong, you look weary."

"I am fine, you must listen and not question till I am done with my tale."

She nodded and sat back to listen to her father's tale.

"It's been two year's since you learned the tale of your mother, and you are now 16 past the age of her life and you have become a woman. You are now able to live by yourself, maybe fall in love and have your own family. You have not seen me much throughout your childhood or any of your life and through it all you have grown beautifully.

"Even without your mother you have become so much like her that it pains me to look at your face. When I sleep, yes I sleep now, I see her face and when I wake I see yours. So similar they are that I feel the need to run. So great my burden is that I feel the need to die. My daughter, I am leaving you."

"What do you mean father?" she asked quickly, "You can not be serious!"

"My words are what my heart cries," he sighed, "I am leaving you and this world. I will travel across the seas into the undying lands."

"Father, you say that I grew beautifully, but you see nothing. You know nothing. I am not grown; you cannot leave me in this world to fend for myself. I am without the knowledge that I seek. A father is what I want not a grown woman's life. Come live here in Minas Tirith!" she pleaded coming to her father's side, "Live with me and I will care for you. I know that you are still hurt from the pain of my mother's death, but it's been 16 years, I am not a grown woman, but I can still care for my father."

"You plead just like your mother, angrily and hopelessly," he smiled sorrowfully, "That is why I cannot stay with you my child."

"What could make you stay father?" she asked.

"One person who would not come back for that purpose," he sighed and slumped into a chair.

Megolas knelt by her father's side and hugged him sadly. "Why do you wish to leave me here alone like mother? What good will that do to leave me as she did?"

"Your mother did not leave you, she died for you, and she would have stayed if that were an option."

"Did she speak to you of this?" she scoffed looking into her father's eyes.

"Yes, she spoke to me of this and she made me promise to love you, and I have."

"You have loved me more that you know, but you have not raised me, you've never been there father!" she burst suddenly, "Now you wish to leave for good. Are you tired of having to look after the child you do not care for? Do not say that you do, I know what lies in your heart father! You can leave, but you leave me a broken down child. Just remember that when I die my mortal death that I have waiting for me that you left me broken. My spirit died today!" And with that Megolas ran out of the room and into the streets of the city.

-----

"Thanks a lot mom," Leo said happily as he closed the car door shut, "You kicked her ass!"

"Watch the mouth young man, that's half the reason you're in all this trouble," Medalia answered driving the car out of the school lot.

"You have to admit that you really got her good though, mom."

Medalia 'Doro Graysler smiled mischievously and glanced at her son, "Yeah, I did kick her ass didn't I?"

"Hell yeah Mama!" he shouted as she turned on the radio.

"So, any idea who really juiced that stupid bear head?" she asked turning onto the road that led in town.

"Nope, but they did a good job, I can't wait to see what it looks like tonight at the game."

"That's right you've got a game tonight," she answered, "And a contest tomorrow?"

"Yep, I really think we can beat South Brooksburg this time, we came so close last week."

"I heard," she smiled, "By the way guess who's coming to the contest tomorrow?"

"Who?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Graysler! Aren't you excited?"

Leo rolled his eyes at his mother. "Whoop de doo!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"You should be a bit more excited, they haven't been to a band contest since I went to State my senior year."

"You never told me you were in band," he said turning to face his mom.

"I have you just don't remember," she laughed, "I was drum major for my Junior and Senior year."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, one of the best Yardsdale High has ever seen."

"That was like forever ago though!" he smiled.

"Excuse me? I am only 44!"

"Like I said forever ago," he laughed punching his mom lightly on the arm.

-----

Megolas sat in the floor of her small house that she had been given near the house of the king. Tears were flowing freely down to the floor.

The words from moments ago came back to her:

"_What could make you stay father?" she asked._

"_One person who would not come back for that purpose," he sighed and slumped into a chair._

Megolas quickly walked to the window of her front room that gazed over the walls of the city and out across the plains to the northwest. A horse was riding away from the city, and her half-elven eyes could see the figure of her father atop the horse.

Loudly she began to sob even harder.

"Mother," she shouted through her tears, "Where are you?" The midmorning sun shone into the window on her arms and she saw the reflection of a word on her arm. She could not read the writing for it was not the language of Westron or Quenya or even Sindarian all of which she was fluent in.

Megolas looked into the sky and prayed to the spirit of her mother where ever it was.

-----

Leo smiled happily as his mother stopped at the light.

Suddenly and strangely the radio began act strange. Static came through and he couldn't hear the music anymore.

"Hey, mom what's up with your radio, is that old too?"

"I don't know, it's never done this before," she mused.

"Mother," a voice came through the radio a voice very much like his mother's.

"What the fuck?" he swore.

"Mother, where ever you may be. Here this prayer, I need you. Father needs you. I cannot reason with him, in fact he told me that only you would be able to help him."

"This is strange," Medalia murmured turning up the volume so she could hear better.

There came the sound of sobbing. "He's going off into the undying lands, he's leaving me mother. He's never been there for me and now he's leaving for good. If you were here he would stay, he would never have been as far from me in the first place. He said that the only way that he would stay was if you were here... and you're not. I need you here mother. Please come to me, now."

The radio fizzled and then returned to the music station it had been on.

"Friggin' weird," Medalia said as the light turned green. She pressed the pedal and turned into the street they were heading down.

Leo looked out his window to see a bright red car speeding towards them. "Mom look out!" he screamed.

Medalia slammed on the breaks just as the car hit the passenger side of the car sending it spinning into oncoming traffic. Another car slammed into the driver's side and the last thing Leo saw as the darkness crept up on him was his mother's bleeding arm and a scar he had never seen before.

-----

Hey ya'll. I know I didn't say anything before, cause I just wanted to dive you guys in there. If you haven't noticed my now this is the sequel to the story Harboring the Lost, which is a sequel to the story Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore. You should really go read those first, but if you don't feel like that's okay cause I just read them over again and they suck big time. Really, I sucked a year ago when I wrote those. Any who hope you've enjoyed I'll post my disclaimer and then we can get on with the reviewing! Laterz-DB:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Leo, Medalia, and Megolas. Medalia is Italian for Medal by the way, in case you wanted to know. I don't own a medal, but I think that's a cool name/word.

Okay review please!


	2. Wounded

Okay those who are reading, this story could go one of two ways and I'm still not really sure which way I wanna go, in fact I won't be sure until I write it down here, but just so you know if this sucks ass it's because I'm trying to follow the train of the previous stories and well... they sucked. Anywho, here ya go and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Ha ha Ha!

Chapter Two: Wounded

-----

The first thing that Leo felt was pain all over his body. He didn't even open his eyes, but he could tell that something in his foot was broken and sticking out at a very odd angle. Fear took over as he opened one eye to see a forest of green grass and pine needles.

Suddenly a boot entered that forest and stopped in front of his head. Leo forced the other eye open and looked up to see a tall blonde figure standing over him.

"Don't move," the figure said coarsely, "I am well armed and will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh shit," Leo moaned rolling over and burying his face in the ground. Not only was he in pain he was captured by some crazy person. "Where the hell am I?" Leo asked.

"The borders of Gondor," he answered pulling out his knife.

"Don't fuck with me," Leo growled rolling over on to his back so that he could better see the person above him.

The blonde's head was turned away, but he could see that he was very tall with long blonde hair and... he had pointy ears.

"What's up with the ears?" Leo asked squinting up at the figure.

The figure looked back at him with hate in his eyes, but his face soon changed. A look of shock came over him and he whispered quickly and quietly so that Leo could not hear, "Med?"

-----

Megolas was on her knees her hands clasped together and murmuring furiously. "Mother I need you, please come," she whispered.

As if a message from Eru himself there was a loud thump and a groan that caused Megolas to scream. She opened her eyes and saw before her the limp body of an older woman. She had dark brown hair much like her own and on her arm... was a white scar bearing words she could not read.

"Mother?" she asked bending over the woman.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the face of Megolas. Dark brown eyes stared into her green ones and Megolas knew that this woman lying in front of her was in fact her mother.

"Mother!" she screamed enfolding the woman in a massive hug.

"Ow OW! Don't squeeze so tightly young lady," her mother said through clenched teeth.

"Mother it is me, you must know who I am, you must have watched over me as I grew," she whispered not letting go. Tears had begun to fall down her face and she knew that it was a miracle that her mother would arrive.

"I'm not your mother, but I must find my son, please child can you help me," Medalia continued now struggling to get out of Megolas' grasp.

"Mother do you not recognize, it is I, Megolas, child of you and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. You have returned to us and we need you more than ever."

The woman stopped struggling immediately. "Who did you say you were?" she asked looked straight into the girl's eyes.

"I am Megolas, your daughter, and looking at you is like looking into a mirror," she sobbed.

Medalia looked her daughter in the eye and grabbed her into a mighty hug.

-----

"Who are you?" the figure asked bending down and looking into the boy's eyes.

"Leo Hansburg," he said slowly, "Who are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf," he answered looking into Leo's eyes even deeper as if trying to read his mind.

"You aren't fucking Legolas, you creep," Leo shouted, "Quit fucking with me and tell me where the fuck I am!"

"I am not _fucking_ with you, and I am who I say I am, are you truly who you say you are?" the supposed elf asked him.

"I am Leo Hansburg, from friggin Indiana, USA, and not in stupid Middle Earth as you so say that I am!"

"You are not in the position to yell at me, young man, and I believe you should listen well to me," Legolas said calmly wrenching his eyes from his face and beginning to examine him.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because, I could kill you if I chose to."

Leo shut his mouth.

They sat in silence like that for about 5 minutes before Legolas broke the silence.

"Are you here alone?" he asked.

Leo looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know," he sighed, "I was in the car with my mom one minute, then we have a crash, and then I'm here, with...elf boy!"

Legolas shot him a look.

"Sorry, it's just... what the hell has happened, and why the hell am I here?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Even I can not answer that for you Leo," the elf said quietly.

"This is too fucking weird," he sighed looking into the sky.

"You're telling me," the elf said under his breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The elf gave him a serious look. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"You mean people fall into Middle Earth all the time?" Leo gave him a quizzical look in return.

"No, just one other person, her name was Med."

Leo's heart skipped a beat. "Med? Is that short for something?" he said tensely.

"Yes, it's short for Medalia 'Doro Graysler," the elf said sadly.

Leo was flabbergasted. "Dude," he said so softly that Legolas had to lean in to hear, "That's my fuckin' mom."

-----

"Megolas," she murmured into her daughter's hair, "My sweet little Megolas." Tears were falling down her face and her daughter's face. Slowly she pulled away and held her daughter at arms length. "You have the beauty of your father, with my facial features and I don't know where those eyes came from." Medalia laughed. "It is amazing to see you, my child, my daughter."

"Oh mother, you can not even imagine my joy. I've longed to see your face since the day I learned of you and since then I've wondered who you are and what you are," Megolas wept.

"My little Mego, I'm so sorry I haven't been here, I had to go home, you must understand that. Legolas has taken care of you, no?" Med asked.

"My father has left me here to rot," Megolas said darkly.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up straight.

"I mean he has left for the undying lands. That's why I called for you; he told me that you were the only thing that would keep him from leaving. I thought that if somehow your spirit would come you could bring him to his senses," Megolas lowered her head, "I thought I was going to loose my father too."

"So Legolas is going to the undying lands?" Med asked.

Megolas nodded and looked darkly toward her window. "I watched him ride off without a backward glance," she turned and looked again at her mother, "Sometimes I hate him so much..." She trailed off in anger.

"Did he not raise you?" Medaila placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, I was raised by King Ellesar and his Queen Arwen. My father visited at least once every few months, but then for the past two years he has stayed away for more than 6 months at a time."

"My darling," Medalia cooed placing her hand upon her daughter's cheek, "It is my fault he acts this way. Come we must find him and bring him back, quickly now." Medalia stood up.

Megolas looked up at her tears still falling freely down her face. "You are so strong mother," she whispered.

"No, I'm stupid, hard-headed, and rash," she smiled, "Now let's go before the night falls, we want to catch your father as soon as possible."

Megolas stood up and embraced her mother. "All descriptions of you fail, you are more than I could have dreamed," she sighed.

Medalia looked at the scar upon her left arm. It was a wound from so long ago that still shone white and pale against her skin. It was bleeding, but she placed her left arm on her daughters back and whispered, "Right back at cha kid-o."

-----

"How do you know my mother?" Leo asked sitting upright.

"She fell into my world just as you have, I want to know where you have come from," Legolas demanded.

"I came from Indiana, we've been over this!" he exclaimed.

The elf rolled his eyes. "I mean who is your father? Do you have one? How old is your mother? Is she living? Is she near? -"

"Stop with the questions, I've never seen anyone so interested in my mom," he huffed.

"Answer me one then if you will."

"Sure," Leo said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked his eyes filled with pain.

Leo was taken aback. He could not understand what was going on, why was this elf so interested in his mom. What did he mean that his mom had been here before? Why hadn't she told him this? Leo took a deep breath. "I don't know where she is," she said slowly as the elf's eyes fell, "But she was in the crash with me, that can mean she's either here in Middle Earth somewhere, or..."

"What?" the elf asked.

Leo winced slightly. "She could be dead."

Legolas fell to the ground in a heap near Leo's injured foot as if having been wounded. "It seems that your latter assumption would be correct."

"What gives you that idea, elfie?" he asked quickly.

"She's eluded death many times in her early life, the chances of doing it once more are slim," he sighed a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Early life? What? Eluded death? I don't get you Mr. Legolas, okay?" Leo pulled himself closer to the broken down elf.

"She never told you?" he asked looking up at the boy.

"Well, no... I don't know much about my mother's early life."

Legolas chuckled to himself darkly. "Of course, she would hide me from her family, I should have known."

"Dude, don't go psycho on me, okay, you're all I got," Leo said fighting the fear about to enter his heart.

"We need to bandage that foot," the elf told him, "You should join me I'm going to a beautiful land. You'll like it there, if you're any like your mother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Legolas remarked and set to bandaging Leo's broken foot.

-----

There ya'll go. Another chapter and a juicy plot. Hope you like and thank you krazy monkey, you're my hero!-DB:D


End file.
